ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios New Jersey
Universal Studios New Jersey Universal Studios New Jersey is an upcoming theme park located at Marlboro Township, New Jersey. It opened May 29, 2019. History Islands Universal Studios New Jersey consists of seven themed "islands," only one of which utilizes movie tie-ins with Universal Pictures. They are in clockwise order from entry: Port of Entry, Marvel Super Hero Island, Toon Lagoon, Jurassic Park, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, The Lost Continent, and Seuss Landing. Park characters Universal Studios New Jersey has a number of costumed characters. The following is a list of characters that may be seen in the park: Port of Entry Port of Entry is the park's main entrance and is home to many shops and services including Guest Services aptly named The Open Arms Hotel. The park's centerpiece, Pharos Lighthouse, is also located within Port of Entry. Each night, this real, functioning lighthouse sends out a bright beam to lead visitors to and from the park's gates. Like many theme parks using the "hub and spokes" format, this entry Island contains no rides, and is primarily noted for its restaurants and shops. Marvel Super Hero Island Marvel Super Hero Island has rides inspired by Marvel comic books. Marvel Super Hero Island is notable for its comic-book styled architecture. Many of the building interiors are created in what could be considered comic book perspective, with exaggerated lines and angles. Meanwhile, many exteriors are painted in a special paint which appears to change color based on the angle from which it is viewed – sometimes purple, sometimes orange. Perhaps most notably, the buildings are all labelled generically, as one would expect the buildings in the background of a comic panel to be: "Store," "Shop," "Food," and "Comics," instead of detailed names and logos. The area is home to a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops. Food and beverage items can be purchased from Cafe 4 and Captain America Diner. Merchandise items can be bought from a variety of themed stores including Spider-Man Shop (The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man), Marvel Alterniverse Store, Comic Book Shop, and Oakley. The Incredible Hulk confronts guests as they enter the area with an attention-grabbing roar. Hulk is a high speed steel roller coaster which has a top speed of . It closed on September 8, 2015 for major refurbishments and is expected to return in Summer 2016. Storm Force Accelatron is a teacups ride themed after X-Men. Doctor Doom's Fearfall is a pair of S&S Power Space Shot attractions themed after the Fantastic Four. The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man is a 3-D simulator ride based on the character Spider-Man. The ride is set in New York as Spider-Man prevents The Sinister Syndicate from taking the Statue of Liberty. Meet Spider-Man and the Marvel Super Heroes is a meet-and-greet attraction, where guests can meet superheroes including Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops and Rogue, Spider-Man and Captain America. In late 2009, The Walt Disney Company (Universal's biggest competitor in the theme park market) announced that it had sought to acquire Marvel Entertainment. Universal announced that Marvel's new ownership would not affect Marvel Super Hero Island, and Disney CEO Robert Iger acknowledged that Disney would continue to honor any contracts that Marvel currently has with Disney competitors. In March 2012, Iger revealed that Disney had begun preliminary concepts of incorporating Marvel's properties into their parks, although no major negotiations with Universal were announced. Hong Kong Disneyland has since announced an expansion to its park featuring characters from the Marvel Universe. Disneyland in California has also since incorporated meet-and-greet Marvel characters into the park and an Avengers Super Hero Half Marathon Weekend. Only Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disney are barred from having Marvel characters in its parks due to contractual obligations to Universal. However, this only includes characters Universal is currently using, other characters in their "families" (X-Men, Avengers, Fantastic Four, etc.), and the villains associated with said characters. This clause has allowed Walt Disney World to have meet and greets, merchandise, attractions and more with other Marvel characters not associated with the characters at Islands of Adventures, such as Star-Lord and Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy as well as Baymax and Hiro from Big Hero 6. Toon Lagoon Toon Lagoon is geared toward both kids and adults, and is based on the characters of King Features Syndicate and Jay Ward. The area focuses on water-based rides (hence the name) and features 3 counter-service restaurants. The area is home to a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops. Toon Lagoon features three main attractions. Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls is a traditional log flume combined with roller coaster track based on the Dudley Do-Right character. Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges is a river rafting water ride themed after Popeye the Sailor saving Olive Oyl from Bluto. Me Ship, the Olive is a kids' playground built in and around Popeye's ship. The three levels of the ship all contain a variety of interactive elements including cannons and hoses which can further soak riders on the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges ride. Mat Hoffman's Aggro Circus is a live seasonal BMX stunt show at the Toon Lagoon Theater which operates during spring break and summer. Jurassic Park Flyers'' ride]] Set just after the time of the first Jurassic Park film, the area has some thrilling rides and has discovery-based exhibits. The character of John Hammond even puts in an appearance in the preshow which was shot during the making of the motion picture. The Island takes place under the guise of the "real" Jurassic Park: a theme park / zoological park focused on dinosaurs. As such, the area is filled with the attractions and exhibits one would find in the "real" Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park features five main attractions. Jurassic Park River Adventure, constructed by Superior Rigging & Erection, is a water ride that is based on Steven Spielberg's hit film Jurassic Park and Michael Crichton's novel. Pteranodon Flyers is a steel suspended ride manufactured by Setpoint USA. Riders join the queue located within Camp Jurassic. Pteranodon Flyers features three, two-seater cars suspended on a track. Camp Jurassic is a children's play area centered around an imported tall Banyan tree. Triceratops Discovery Trail (formerly Triceratops Encounter) was a seasonal walkthrough attraction where guests can get up close and interact with a full-scale animated replica of a Triceratops, while a "veterinary technician" performs a semi-annual exam on the Trike. Skull Island: Reign of Kong Skull Island: Reign of Kong is currently under construction, expected to open in Summer 2016. It is based on King Kong. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter .]] This area officially opened to the public on June 18, 2010. On May 31, 2007, Universal Orlando announced that it had secured the rights from Warner Bros. and from British author J.K. Rowling to bring The Wizarding World of Harry Potter to Islands of Adventure. The island features attractions, shops and restaurants set inside such locations as the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade Village and the iconic Hogwarts Castle. Ground breaking began in 2007, with the official opening scheduled for June 18, 2010, as announced on March 25, 2010. As part of the promotion for the then-upcoming area, a behind-the-scenes documentary on production of the park section is included on the Blu-ray and DVD release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. In the Wizarding World, there are five main attractions. Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, the section's signature attraction, is located inside Hogwarts Castle and takes guests through scenes inspired by the Potter books and films. Dragon Challenge, previously known as Dueling Dragons, is a pair of intertwined inverted roller coasters. Flight of the Hippogriff, previously known as Flying Unicorn, is a Vekoma junior roller coaster. Ollivanders is an interactive shopping experience based on the Harry Potter Ollivanders wand shop. There is also a singing Frog Choir and a Triwizard Spirit Rally held in the town center. These events feature Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students. In 2012, the Jaws attraction at the nearby Universal Studios Orlando park was demolished to make way for the expansion of the Wizarding World, based on Diagon Alley/London settings from the book. The Hogwarts Express connects the two "Wizarding Worlds" in each park. The expansion officially opened on July 8, 2014. The Lost Continent This island is themed to ancient myths and legends, and is divided into two smaller sections. The first section is ancient Arabian marketplace called Sinbad's Bazzaar, while the second is mythological Grecian-Atlantis-style Lost City. Formerly, the Lost Continent included a medieval section Merlinwood, but much of that area was re-themed for the new Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Today the area contains two live-action shows. This land is also home to Mythos, which is one of two full-service restaurants in the park and was voted winner of best theme park restaurant by Theme Park Insider for six successive years between 2003 and 2008.Mythos Restaurant picked for fourth successive year ThemeParkInsider.com2007 'Theme Park Insider Awards' announced Theme Park InsiderDisney, Universal split 2008 Theme Park Insider Awards Theme Park Insider There are three main attractions in the Lost Continent. The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad is a live-action stunt show located in the ancient Arabia section. In front of this show is The Mystic Fountain that entertains and interacts with guests. Poseidon's Fury is an indoor special-effects show located in the mythological Greek section. Seuss Landing Seuss Landing is specially geared towards small children and is based on the works of author Dr. Seuss. It has several Seuss-themed attractions. There is also a Green Eggs and Ham Cafe and Circus McGurkus restaurant. As in the books, one of the unique characteristics of this area is that there is not a single straight line anywhere. Palm trees bent by the winds of Hurricane Andrew were even installed in the area to continue this theme. The area is home to a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops. Food and beverage items can be purchased from Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous (The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride), Green Eggs and Ham Cafe (opened seasonally), Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop, and Moose Juice, Goose Juice. Merchandise items can be bought from a variety of themed stores including Cats, Hats & Things (The Cat in the Hat), All The Books You Can Read (The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride), Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers, and Mulberry Street Stores Trading Co. Seuss Landing includes six attractions inspired by Dr. Seuss' books. The Cat in the Hat is a dark ride that takes guests through the Dr. Seuss story of the same name. The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride is a twin-tracked tour above and around Seuss Landing. One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish is a spinning ride with a musical riddle that will help riders escape water-spitting fish. Caro-Seuss-el is a Seuss themed carousel. Oh, The Stories You'll Hear is a stage show based on the Dr. Seuss books and characters. If I Ran the Zoo is an interactive play zone for kids. Holidays *Halloween Horror Nights - a Halloween event that has Universal Studio's Sorciere Park Hours *Spring: 9AM-9PM *Summer: 10AM-10PM *Fall: 10AM-8PM *Winter: 9AM-11PM Category:Universal Studios parks Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios New Jersey Category:Theme parks Category:Universal Studios New Jersey Resort Category:Plagiarism controversies Category:Buildings and structures in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Visitor attractions in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Amusement parks in New Jersey Category:2019 establishments in New Jersey Category:Universal Parks & Resorts attractions by name Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement parks opened in 2019 Category:Marlboro Township, New Jersey Category:Universal Pictures